


Violating the Frost Blood Queen

by K_Brooks



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Brooks/pseuds/K_Brooks
Summary: Karden the Thunderheart, High King of Luhoth, has invaded Kingdom of Helgir and breached the castle. The beautiful Frost Blood Queen makes her last stand in the throne room, but she is no match for the strength and lust of the Thunderheart.He has taken her Kingdom, and now he will take her.
Relationships: King and queen - Relationship, King/Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Violating the Frost Blood Queen

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story contains graphic rape scenes. Do not read it if you don't like this stuff.
> 
> If you are into this stuff, then I hope you enjoy the read.

He strode the halls of the castle amongst the sounds of chaos and death. His army had breached the walls and swarmed in, attacking defenders and innocents alike. His Royal Storm-Knights escorted him through the old passages cutting down foes with Aether-enhanced blades, striking in blinding flashes of lightning and blood. They were the elite core of his army and he stalked with a confidence that no one in the Helgir City Guard could stand against them.

Karden 'Thunderheart' Osgrey, High King of Luhoth was a large, heavily muscled man in his middle years. His head was shaved and tattooed, and he carried his horned helmet under his left arm. One large scar ran almost vertically down the left side of his face, adding to his already intimidating presence. His thick beard, cut short, was splattered with the blood of his enemies. He carried his large warhammer in his right hand ready to crush an opponent’s head, should he so desire it. This was a man to be both feared and respected. It was said that no one could best him in one-on-one combat. Even the gods wouldn’t take the chance. But he didn’t become the High King by single combat alone. He was also a genius strategician and tactician. Able to outthink and outsmart all enemies, he was a man that you wanted as an ally, for if he was your enemy, then your days were numbered.

And now Karden Osgrey stalked the halls of Helgir castle, a trail of mighty warriors, dead and dying, behind him. He rounded the corner and stood before the tall, carved doors leading into the Great Hall. Luhoth soldiers brought a battering ram forward, moving past the High King and his personal guard of Storm-Knights. They worked at the heavy doors until the wood splintered and the portal was breached. With a roar the Luhoth infantrymen poured in through the broken splinters of the doors remains. The Storm-Knights followed, securing the way for their king.

Karden strode into the Great Hall like he owned it already. His men had the remaining defenders surrounded at the far end of the hall, mercilessly hacking them down. When the fighting slowed, he walked towards the scene. As he approached, his men parted for him and he walked to the edge of the circle. One solitary figure stood in the middle amongst a tangle of dead bodies.  
Faralyn Tarbor, the Frost Blood Queen, stared defiantly at Karden, her longsword held ready, dripping with blood. If ever there was a woman who could match the fearsome reputation of the Thunderheart, it was Faralyn Tarbor. It was said that she was as deadly with her sword as she was beautiful. Countless men had mistaken her beauty for weakness, and they had all paid the ultimate price. No, The Frost Blood Queen feared no man.

Karden stood relaxed, warhammer held down by his side, and looked her up and down. Her piercing, sky blue eyes never left Karden's own eyes. Faralyn was a tall woman, athletically built with well-defined muscles. Her dark hair was long, and it flowed down over her shoulders. She had flawless, olive skin which was now speckled with blood and sweat. Full, inviting lips and a straight nose with high cheekbones painted the picture of a goddess. She wore a black leather jerkin laced up the front, barely containing her large breasts that rose and fell with each breath she took. Her slim waist led down to rounded hips. Tight brown leather trousers displayed her shapely thighs. She wore sturdy knee-high boots with the tops turned down in the barbarian style. She stood ready, poised to strike at any man that came within reach of her blade.

“Faralyn, why did you turn down my offer of marriage? No one denies the Thunderheart what he wants”, said Karden. His voice was deep and commanding. When he spoke, the whole room listened.

“Fuck you Karden, no one tells me that I have to marry him. I am the Frost Blood Queen. If you want me then come and try to take me!”, snarled Faralyn as she beckoned him on with her sword.

“Luhoth and Helgir could have been allies by our marriage. Together we would have conquered all the other Almen Kingdoms and united our people. But now, now I will destroy your city as an example to any who defy me. I will take your riches. Every man will be put to the sword. Every woman raped and taken away in chains. I will burn down whatever remains and salt the farmland. And you. I will beat you. I will fuck you. I will violate your body. I will break your spirit. Once you are broken, I will train you to be a pathetic sex slave, begging for my cock.”, Karden slowly raised his warhammer and began advancing. His men cheered him on, yelling suggestions and encouragement for their King and hero.

“I will cut your cock off and stuff it down your throat Karden.”, growled Faralyn as she raised her blade and lowered her stance.

They stared each other in the eyes for a moment, then Faralyn sprang forward, blade snaking out at incredible speed. And just as quickly, Karden twisted and side stepped. Faralyn followed up with a series of slashes and strikes, all of which Karden dodged or parried. The Frost Blood Queen stared hatred at Karden. He only gave a smirk as a return. With a snarl, Faralyn sprang forward again, but this time feinted and kicked a leg out which caught Karden in the side. He grimaced in pain but managed to catch her leg with his arm.

She swung her blade back for a killing strike but Karden moved forward, still holding her leg with one hand. His other hand intercepted her swing and locked onto her wrist. His grip was like steel on both her wrist and her leg. She screamed at him as she tried to break free of his hold. He let go of her leg and with his huge fist, connected a massive punch to her head that sent her reeling. Karden followed quickly for such a large man, and Faralyn turned to punch back. He blocked it and with another huge thump, gave her a devastating hook to the mid-section. She was winded and gasping for air, back peddling with one hand up.

But Karden didn’t back off. He stalked towards her and kicked at her, sending her sprawling to the floor. He was on top of her in an instant, left hand gripped onto her throat, pinning her down, choking her. Faralyn's hands grabbed onto his massive forearm, trying in vain to remove it.

“Now you are going to get it”, he smiled as reached down and tore her jerkin open.

The black leather parted, unleashing her two large breasts, nipples pointed to the ceiling. His men cheered. Then he grabbed at the top of her trousers. He began ripping back and forth, her lower body lifting off the ground and getting shaken as he tore sections of her pants away. She screamed and struggled but he was too strong. Eventually all that was left of her trousers was a few scraps that poked out the top of her knee-high boots.

A wicked smile came across Karden's face as he viciously rammed two fingers between her legs. Her body was athletic and tight, with muscled thighs, but her pussy was as soft and moist as any teenage farm girl that Karden had taken in his lifetime of conquests. She gasped as he looked her in the eyes, two fingers penetrating her all the way up to his knuckles, the other hand still pinning her down by the throat. Karden removed his wet fingers and began undoing his trousers. He pulled out his huge, rock hard cock and Faralyn gasped again, eyes wide in terror. Her struggles had become frantic by now, the reality of her situation sinking in.

Karden casually guided his cock down to her wriggling pussy. With one smooth motion he forced himself deep inside her and she screamed. His massive rod stretched her wide, he could feel how tightly she was wrapped around him. He began thrusting, back and forth, each stroke shaking her whole body back and forth. She grunted in pain each time her rammed deep into her wet softness. As he pumped at her, he reached his free hand up and grabbed her bouncing breast. It was more than a handful, even for his huge hands. It was large and firm, and he squeezed, smiling as he did so. He got the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He squeezed and she cried out, bringing forth renewed cheers from his men.

Faralyn was still struggling but where she had been flailing and thrashing before, now she whimpered and wiggled as he fucked her. Karden stopped, let go of her throat, and pulled his cock back out of her dripping pussy. He grabbed her leg and turned her over. She tried to scamper away.

He caught her by the ankle and laughed, “Not so fast my pretty little Queen.”

He looked up and winked at his cheering men, who replied with laughter. He slowly pulled her back to him, her fingers clawing at the floor as the laughter continued. Karden grabbed her by the hips and lifted her backside up towards his waiting cock. She desperately tried to get away. He looked down, enjoying the sight of her well-rounded arse cheeks wiggling in front of him. He gave her a loud slap on one of her cheeks and laughed with pleasure at her gasp. With a firm grip on her hips, he pulled her backside towards him as she continued trying to claw herself away. He guided his cock back in between her wet lips. He rudely yanked her backwards as he thrust deep inside again, the warm embrace of her wrapped tightly around him.

Now he put on a show for his cheering men, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back painfully so her round tits pushed forward, on display for all to cheer at as they bounced with his thrusting. She winced and grunted in pain as he pounded her from behind, getting jostled around like a rag doll. That made him pump harder. He had longed to have her fit body at his mercy, and now he was enjoying every moment.

He pushed her head forward roughly, onto the floor, her arse sticking up, his cock still inside her. Then he slid his cock out. He used his hand to move his cock up between her tight round arse cheeks. She tensed her cheeks as she realised what he was about to do. But he was already positioned. He thrust forward, forcing his way into the tight opening and she screamed again. Her scream increased as he slowly pushed deeper. He thought he must be splitting her, but that tight ring gripping around the shaft of his cock just felt too good. Her whole body was tensed, accentuating her toned curves.  
He lay forward on top of her, pushing her flat to the floor, cock all the way up her arsehole, one hand holding onto a firm breast, the other still holding her head bent back. His head was right next to hers, the pain on her face visible to him.

“Beg your master for mercy, slave”, he growled in her ear.

“Please master. Mercy. Mercy”, she strained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He smiled. Then started smashing his hips back and forth. Her screams turned to whimpers as he violated her from behind. She jostled back and forth as his powerful thrusts rammed her arse repeatedly. She gradually stopped any kind of struggling and ended up laying, helpless, dominated, as he took his pleasure. With a great roar and a final thrust, deep up inside her, he exploded, releasing his hot seed from his now pulsating cock.

Satisfied, he pulled her head back again, “Who is your master?”

“You are my master”, she sobbed, body quivering underneath him.

Karden pulled his cock out and stood up. His men looked at him with awe. He was their King and hero. He stood, feet wide apart, cock covered in the pussy fluids of his conquered opponent.

“Someone get me some chains”, he ordered.

He looked down at Faralyn, the Frost Blood Queen. She lay beaten and violated, sobbing, clothes torn, face down at his feet. He smiled to himself in satisfaction.


End file.
